


And When The Morning Comes

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite gives Gabrielle a wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When The Morning Comes

"When the day break falls upon the both of you, all will be gone from her memory," Aphrodite had said.

One wish, a powerful need to show Xena everything she felt, had led to that fateful conversation. The goddess had given Gabrielle one night, a night when Xena was susceptible to suggestion, and Gabrielle could be bold.

Waking in their shared sleeping rolls, with only their finger tips currently touching, Gabrielle looked up into the beautiful eyes of her warrior, saw the intense love she felt mirrored back as the early sunlight haloed Xena's dark hair.

Then, the sun kissed Gabrielle's skin, and all memory fled from Xena, leaving Gabrielle with the bittersweet memory of seeing her love returned, if only for a night.


End file.
